Together
by kataangweek
Summary: (Kataang/Kataangst) Katara receives urgent news about her father's health. When Aang refuses to come with her to see him, their relationship is tested.
1. News

Together

Chapter 1: News

A/N: Here's my new story! Chapters updated daily along with "Tenzin". This takes place sometime after "The Acolytes" and "Real". Enjoy! :)

It was a long day of classes, and Aang came back to the room before dinner exhausted. Katara was laying on her stomach, reading. She was reading her book about waterbending styles in the ancient times that Aang had given her. Aang flopped on the bed next to her, staring at the ceiling.

"Long day, huh?" Katara asked, not tearing her eyes from her book.

"Very." Aang sighed. "But it's all worth it. Next week, Avatar Yangchen said that if all of the Acolytes meditated together, we could get to talk to her."

Katara gasped, flipping her book flat down. "That's amazing! Wow!"

Aang's eyes glistened. "I can't wait for them to talk to her. She can give them so much great information, even more ancient then the stuff I tell them!"

Katara smiled brightly. "That's great, Aang."

Aang grinned. "I know. I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they see her. I'm just hoping it works."

"Of course it will! I mean, if Yangchen told you to do it, it has to work."

Aang rubbed the back of his neck, sitting up. "Well, she didn't exactly tell me to do it."

"What do you mean?" Katara's brow furrowed.

"I was meditating and talking to her and I proposed the idea to her, since none of the Acolytes were really understanding the earlier topics. I mean, I'm only telling them what the monks told me. And that was awhile ago. So maybe my info is a little fuzzy about our history BA."

"BA?"

"Before Aang." Aang said matter of factly. Katara laughed. "Anyway, she said that it sounded like a great idea, but before I could ask her if it could work or not, I was interrupted out of my meditation."

"By what?"

"Hawky."

"Hawky?" Katara gasped. "You mean Sokka's bird from like, _4 years ago?_ "

"Yes. He was sending me a letter, and Hawky landed on my shoulder."

"Well what does the letter say?" Katara asked. Aang pulled a rolled up scroll out of his pocket and cleared his throat.

"'Hey, Aang. How's it going? I got Hawky back. It sure took awhile. Love, Sokka.'"

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Katara gave a laugh but quickly covered her mouth at Aang's unamused expression. "Aw, Aang. I'm sure it will work out fine. After all, she wouldn't say it sounded like a good idea if it wasn't feasible."

"You're right." Aang sighed, falling back onto the bed again. "I'm just nervous that something bad will happen. I don't know. I don't want anything bad happening to the Acolytes. I have to execute everything perfectly."

Katara rolled over so she was on top of Aang.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." She rubbed her hands up and down his tense arms. He melted a bit. A smile crept on to his face, and Katara pecked him on the nose.

Just then, someone burst through the door, almost knocking it off it's hinges. Aang stood up quickly, knocking poor Katara to the floor, bracing himself for attack with a firebending stance.

"Please! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry!" A voice squeaked. When the dirt cloud cleared, there was a tiny messenger holding a scroll in which he gave to Aang.

"It's an urgent message for Master Katara. I apologize for intruding." With that, he ran away.

Katara was picking herself off the ground when her eyes widened. "Must be pretty urgent."

Aang handed the scroll to his girlfriend. She sat on the bed and opened it, Aang sitting across from her. Slowly, her eyes widened farther as they grew red. She lowered the scroll and placed it on the bed slowly.

"It's my father. He's sick."

"How sick?"

"I don't know." Katara whimpered, shoulders shaking.

Aang wrapped himself around her, holding her close, warming her. But Katara wasn't crying. She was just shaking, terrified.


	2. Apart

"I need to go." Katara whispered almost inaudibly, late that night. They were lying in bed, not-sleeping in silence. Katara didn't want to be held or touched. She was in shock, and no amount of consolation could change that. Aang gave her space, but was still concerned to the point where he was restless.

"Where?" Aang asked, sitting up on one of his elbows.

"To my father. I need to see him."

"Okay." Aang said simply, shifting to look up at the ceiling again.

"Okay?" Katara sat up fully, eyeing Aang.

"Yeah. That's fine. Go. You need to be with him." Aang shrugged, pretending like he didn't care that she had to leave.

Katara layed back down, backed turned from Aang. "I can't believe you." She said under her breath.

Now it was Aang's turn to sit up. "What?"

Katara turned to face him, eyes like daggers. "I said, I can't believe you!"

Aang shrunk back. "What? What did I do?"

" _'What? What did I do?'_ " Katara mocked.

"Katara! Stop it!"

Katara sat up and looked at Aang in the eyes, glaring harshly. "I go everywhere with you! Everywhere! Even when you don't need my help, I go with you. I pack up my life and follow you. And you know why I do it? Even when I don't want to?"

Aang was silent.

"Because _I love you_! The least you could do is love me back!" The pain laced throughout her anger was evident.

Aang narrowed his eyes. "Just because I can't 'pack up my life and follow you' does not mean I don't love you, Katara! It means that I have a duty here, and I can't just leave!"

"Of course you can 'just leave'! It's a family emergency! You're my family! Everyone will understand!"

"No, Katara. They won't. It's not fair to them that I keep leaving!"

"There are other people who can teach them." Katara growled.

"But none of them were there. None of them have the experience that I do. None of them are me." Aang placed a hand on Katara's cheek. She turned her face away, tears streaming down her face.

"Stop making excuses Aang. At least pretend like you care!"

Aang began to boil, but he stopped himself, softening. "Of course I care, Katara." He rested his hands on Katara's shoulders.

"Then come with me!" She thrashed out of his grip.

" _I can't!_ " Aang repeated forcefully "I have to execute the meeting with Yangchen! No one else can contact her, and I can't wait for too long!"

"I hate you! You're so selfish! All you care about is restoring your culture and connecting with past avatars! How bout you care about about me for once?!"

Her words stung him hard, but his rage overrode his hurt feelings. "When will you see how much this means to me and care about _me_ for once?! All you talk about is how _great_ of a person you are for putting up with the Acolytes and the restoration of my people who were _murdered!_ "

"Oh that's all I talk about! Not how much I love you or how much I care about you! No, I never talk to you about that!"

Aang sighed, looking down. "I didn't say that. I just…I can't come!"

"Fine! Don't come! See how I care!" Katara leapt out of the bed and left their room, slamming the door on the way out.

Aang sighed. He would give her time to calm down and come to her senses. Then he would go out and comfort her.

He fell back onto the bed, shutting his eyes. 5 minutes. Then he would find her.


	3. The Rain

_"Ever since the rain I've been living days too slow_

 _Lie around and wait for a heart I used to know_

 _They say that over time there'll be nothing left to lose_

 _But I still can't find the light, I've given all my love to you…_

 _Won't you stay with me?"_

-The Rain/Oh Wonder

* * *

Three hours later, Aang awoke with a start. He scratched his head, wondering where Katara was. The fight came back to him. He looked out the window, light peaking through.

"Oh no." Aang said to himself, jumping out of bed.

He raced out the door to find the area deserted. The sun was coming up over the hills, a brisk chill running through the Temple.

"Oh no." He repeated. He began searching around, whisper-screaming, "Katara!"

But she was no where to be found. He sat on a rock right outside their room, head in hands. Suddenly, he looked down to find a white piece of paper on the rock next to him. In Katara's handwriting, it said "Aang", in swift characters.

Aang picked up the note and opened it to find two sentences.

"I left to see my father. We're over."

Aang's eyes widened at the brevity and harshness of the note. He sank to his knees, cursing himself repeatedly.

"How could I be so stupid?!" He yelled.

He needed Katara more than anything. And he let her leave. For good. All the years they had together, and he threw it away, just like that. She hated him. No worse, despised him. She needed him, and he wasn't there for her. She was always there for him. And he wasn't there for her. He was a selfish, ignorant, idiot. He didn't deserve her. But Aang told himself he had to be positive. She would come around. Katara would forgive him, and she would come back. Her father would be fine, and the stupid fight would be put behind them.

Aang stood up. All I he could do was hope for the best, that Katara would be back with open arms as soon as possible.

* * *

But she never came back.

Aang waited for days.

Each day, becoming more painful than the next.

Suddenly, he realized how hard life was without Katara.

There was no one to wash his clothes, tell him they loved him, give him hope, give him kisses.

It was bleak, lonely, and boring with Katara.

Eventually, the Acolytes started asking questions.

And Aang had to tell them.

"We broke up. She left. She's not coming back." It was hard to say without tears rolling down his cheeks. The Acolytes were appalled. Upset, many of them. Katara was their friend, too. And Aang and Katara were always together, the perfect couple. But not anymore.

Before he left class that day, Penelope stopped him.

"Avatar Aang?" She said timidly.

"Yes?" His voice was still choked and forced.

"Over time, you'll get over it."

Aang looked down at his feet. "I know. But it's going to be very hard. We've been through so much together. We've been inseparable, and being separate is driving me nuts."

"I know. But you'll be okay."

Aang smiled. "Thanks, Penelope. Katara had a really good friend."

Penelope smiled, leaving Aang alone to his thoughts.

He gave all his love to Katara, and now she was gone.

And it was all his fault.


	4. White Blood

Together

Chapter 4: White Blood

* * *

 _"Said you'd always be my white blood_

 _Circulate the right love_

 _Giving me your white blood_

 _I need you right here with me"_

 _-White Blood/Oh Wonder_

* * *

Katara finished writing the note, and placed on the rock outside. She willed herself not to cry, holding her chin up. But the tears fell anyway. She questioned herself with each stroke if she was doing the right thing, leaving Aang. But she knew it had to be done. If they were going to be together, they needed to be there for each other; whenever, wherever. But Aang wasn't. So Katara left. She went to the stables to find Bao, her favorite Sky Bison. She felt guilty about taking one and not bringing it back, but Bao and her had a strong connection.

After the Hundred Year War, Aang and Katara had discovered a herd of Sky Bison above the Western Air Temple. Together, with the help of Toph, Sokka, and Suki, they led the bison to the Eastern Air Temple where they thrived. Every Acolyte got their own Bison, and they were free to fly him to and from the Temple as they pleased. Of course, they didn't leave much. Aang stressed the fact that when you became an Acolyte, that was your life now. But he also stressed the fact that being there for your family was just as important.

Katara scoffed, thinking how ironic this was. He wanted the Acolytes to visit their families when they could, yet visiting his own was not right. She hopped on Bao's head. "Bao, yip yip!" She whispered. Slowly, the bison lifted and ascended toward the sky above. In spite of herself, she turned around and looked at the three Temples behind her, growing smaller and smaller. She looked at her and Aang's little room, tucked in the corner of the mountain. She thought of Aang, sleeping in there, a tear falling from her left eye. He probably looked so peaceful, breathing slow and steady as curls up…

 _Stop it, Katara!_ She thought to herself. He didn't even bother to run after you when you left, sobbing your eyes out.

Katara glared her eyes, averting them from the place she had called home for many years now.

It was time to move on. And she had to be there for her father.

* * *

When she arrived at the Southern Water Tribe many days later, there was a group of people gathered around the igloo where her father lived. The trip had took much longer than expected, since Bao was young and an inexperienced flier. She jumped off Bao and ran to the igloo, budging through the crowd. When the people of her tribe realized who it was shoving out of the way, they gave her sad glances. This only made Katara's stomach churn more. When she finally reached the inside of the igloo; Gran Gran, Toph, Sokka and Suki were all there, hovering over her father. He lay weak on the table.

"Dad!" Katara cried, running toward him.

"Katara." Sokka smiled sadly.

"It's great to see you, dear." Gran Gran said.

"Hey, Sugar Queen." Toph's voice was uncharacteristically quiet and solemn.

Suki just grabbed Katara, tears in her eyes.

Katara knew it couldn't be good.

"Katara…How are you?" Her Dad looked up to her, voice strangled.

Tears formed in Katara's eyes. "I'm…great!" She wanted to be positive for her father.

"Katara? Where's Aang?" Sokka asked, hand on Katara's shoulder.

Katara squeezed her eyes shut. "I don't want to talk about it."

"But Katara…This may be the last time…"

"I said, I don't want to talk about it! We broke up, okay?" Katara snapped.

"Katara. Calm down." Toph said quietly.

Katara breathed roughly.

"It's okay. We're here." Suki said, squeezing her hand.

Katara gave a small smile. "Thanks."

"Dad's sick." Sokka said simply. "An infection. We don't know what."

Katara sighed, knowing how hard infections were. "I'll try my best."

Gran Gran brought over a vase of water and placed it next to Hakoda. Katara breathed as steadily as possible and bent the water out of the vase. Slowly, she lifted in in the air and placed it over her father, using her healing powers, closing in on the point of infection. It was in his stomach. She closed her eyes, feeling his stomach. It was deep. Too deep. Tears began to form in Katara's eyes. She blinked them away.

"It's a stomach infection. Unfortunately, I can't heal it. I didn't get here in time. It's…It's too late."

Sokka shut his eyes harshly, tears flowing down his cheeks. Suki held him tight, crying as well. Katara felt a pang of remorse. She wished Aang was here, so he could hold her tight, blocking her out from the world. He always knew how to make her feel better. But he didn't want to be there for her. Even when she needed him more than ever. She blocked out the feeling, focusing her attention on her father.

"How much time does he have left, Katara?" Gran Gran asked painfully.

"A few hours. That's it." The words choked out of her mouth.

"Katara…I want you know that I love you so much…" Her father smiled, lifting his hand. He placed it on Katara's cheek. She could sense the pain in his eyes.

"I love you too, Dad."

"I know it's hard right now, but you'll get over it…"

"I know, Dad."

"And whatever's going on between you and the Avatar, you'll work it out. He needs you just as much as you need him."

Her father's words her hit her hard. Maybe he was right. She just felt so lost. She began to cry.

"Don't cry, Honey. It will get better. I promise."

But Katara couldn't see how it could. She ran out of the igloo, pushing through people as she sobbed. She didn't quite know where she was going, but she couldn't bear to see her father die. It was too much. Katara found herself at the edge of the Southern Water Tribe where the ice met the ocean. She fell to the ground, clutching her head. All she felt was pain and cold. She placed her head in her hands, feeling the tears rush down her face. No matter how much she tried to deny it, she needed Aang. He said he'd always be there for her, but he wasn't. And that's what hurt the most. She needed him more than anything right now, and all she felt was alone. Even Suki had come for Sokka. But Aang wasn't there, and the feeling of hurt and isolation stung Katara more than ever in that moment.


	5. Landslide

Together

Chapter 5 (Landslide)

* * *

 _"I know it hurts sometimes but_

 _You'll get over it_

 _You'll find another life to live_

 _I know you'll get over it…_

 _I get that you're lonely_

 _And I see that you feel alone_

 _But I heard in a heartbeat_

 _I'll be there here for you, you know._

 _And every time that you're lonely_

 _Every time that you're feeling low, you should know_

 _I'll be there for you, I'll be there for you_

 _I'll be there for you, you know."_

-Landslide/Oh Wonder

* * *

When Aang landed at the Southern Water Tribe in record time, he and Appa were greeted by everyone there. They all rushed to him, running out of their homes and igloos, pushing other's aside. They all wanted to see the Avatar and his bison. Before Aang could even get off Appa, though, there were people grabbing at him. The Avatar was famous. He was a myth, a legend, and everyone wanted to see him. Of course, everyone in the Southern Water Tribe felt special because he was dating someone who originated from their Tribe. Or, used to be. But Aang wasn't interested in meeting with the people. Because meeting with the people always came with requests, and Aang was terrible at not fulfilling them. This was why he spent so much time at everywhere he visited. Because he was an icon. And everyone wanted him do so something.

"Oh, Avatar Aang! Show us some fire bending!"

"Avatar Aang, could you teach my child how to waterbend?"

"Ohmigosh, it's Avatar Aang! Maybe he can fish for us! It's been a slow season."

Aang smiled, but ignored them. It wasn't like him, but he had other things on his mind. Even so, everywhere he walked a crowd of people followed him, asking and asking. People began grabbing at him. Finally, Aang couldn't take it anymore. He turned around, anger boiling.

"Listen, everyone. I know you all want me to do something, but I can't right now. I have family things that I need to tend to. If you could all leave me alone right now, maybe when I've finished I can demonstrate some airbending or something."

Everyone shrugged, pretty much satisfied. They all began to scatter off. Aang exhaled, relieved. Now, he needed to find Katara.

He walked up to her father's igloo, scared for what he was to see. When he walked in, Gran Gran, Suki, Toph and Sokka were all standing over Hakoda. But Katara wasn't there. Toph straightened. "Twinkletoes! That's gotta be you!" She ran at him, hugging him to the point where he couldn't breathe.

"How's he doing?" Aang asked, peeling himself off Toph and walking over to Hakoda. He gave Aang a strangled smile.

"Not well. He's…not going to make it." Gran Gran said. Aang looked at her, seeing a smile on her face but pain in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Aang whispered, hugging Gran Gran. He then went to Sokka, pulling him close. Aang could feel his shoulders shake, but he didn't give any noise. Toph and Suki stood by solemnly. Sokka pulled away.

"But...Aang...Why are you here?" His eyes were red, and Aang could tell he had been crying for awhile now.

"Katara told us what happened." Suki said quietly.

Aang's eyes lit up. "She's here?"

"Well, we don't know. She ran out a while ago…"

But Aang had already ran out the door. He had to see Katara. But where would she be? Aang opened his glider, threw it out in front of him, and jumped on. He pushed himself higher, so he could see the entire tribe. He scanned the tribe, eyeing every girl with fluffy brown hair. But even from so far up, he knew they weren't her. Throughout the years, he had memorized every inch of her. Every curve, every lock, every piece. He knew exactly what she looked like, and though she didn't have a peculiar look for a water tribe girl, she stood out to him like an Earthbender in an Air Temple. But she was no where to be found. He sighed, landing himself on the ground a little ways away from the tribe. Suddenly, there was a loud roar, and he turned his head to find Bao, a particularly chubby one of his Sky Bison.

"Bao!" Aang cried, running over to the bison. He hugged him tightly, knowing that if he was here, Katara would be nearby. "I'm so glad to see you, buddy!"

He roared again, purring at Aang's soft touch. Aang smiled and began walking on foot, searching for her.

It was only minutes before Aang discovered Katara, sitting by the water on the edge of her tribe. She was covered by ice-cliffs, being the reason why he couldn't find her from the air.

Her hair flowed down her back, curling and flailing in the chilly wind. She held her knees to her chest, facing away from Aang so she couldn't see him approaching her. Even so, Aang already pictured the pain throughout her eyes. It made him weak, yet he knew that he needed to be strong for her. She was weeping quietly, at a volume that said she had been crying for hours. Aang's chest constricted.

There's something about seeing the one you love in pain that makes your heart hurt more than their's does.

Aang couldn't stop himself. He walked over to Katara, kneeling down to place his arms around her, holding her in. Her breath stopped short and she turned her head to meet her eyes with his. Aang could feel her shaking. He looked at her and with every inch of his body, he transfered his warmth to her. He gave her a look that said 'Please don't cry. I know it hurts and I know you feel like you're alone but I'm here for you. You'll get through this. I'll help you. I'll be here. Whenever you need me, I'll be here. I'm so sorry.'

He didn't need to say it, and she knew. He smiled sadly, opening his arms more for her. She nodded, tears streaming from her eyes. She threw herself into his arms, feeling his warmth, curling up in his lap, clutching him like there was nothing else in the world except him. He held her close to his chest, letting her feel his steady heartbeat, knowing that it will always be beating for her.


	6. Chasing Cars

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in quite awhile. I've been super busy and the site was down for a bit, so I couldn't post. I'm starting school tomorrow, so I will be updating chapters/posting oneshots _**once a week.**_ Stay tuned!

Here's the final chapter of "Together". Enjoy! :)

* * *

 _"If I lay here_

 _If I just lay here_

 _Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_

 **-Snow Patrol/Chasing Cars**

* * *

Hakoda died peacefully in his sleep, his friends and family by his side. Katara cried into Aang, harder than she had ever cried before. Aang cried too, along with Toph, Suki, Sokka, Gran Gran, Bato, and many others from Hakoda's fleet. Katara felt safe in Aang's arms, yet so vulnerable to the world. But at least he was there, holding her close.

Aang flew back with Katara on Appa. They decided to leave Bao there and come back for him later. This was because Katara would not let go of Aang. She felt as if she let go him literally, she would loose him again figuratively. He had tried many times, but she would not release him. Aang understood. They flew back together and reached the Eastern Air Temple in record time. Aang finally got Katara to let go so he could shower. But when he got out, he didn't find her waiting at the door as he suspected. He threw his clothes on and ran out the door, screaming for her. He couldn't loose her again. He just couldn't.

"Katara?! Katara!"

"I'm here." He heard a voice said quietly from the field to the left. Aang ran to her, a figure laying on the soft grass, looking up at the moon.

"Oh my god, you scared me so much, Katara!" He huffed, kneeling next to her, grasping her hands.

"I'm sorry." She said in monotone. He realized these were the first words she had said since her father had died.

"That's okay. I'm just glad you're okay, Sweetie." Aang smiled.

Katara said nothing.

"I'm gonna go. You need some alone time." Aang said quietly, placing a small kiss on her forehead and turning to leave.

Katara grabbed him by his shirt, stopping him in his tracks.

"Wait! Don't go."

Aang turned around, looking at Katara in the eyes.

"Will you lay with me?"

"Of course, Katara."

Aang settled down next to his girlfriend, lacing his fingers in between her's. They stared at the stars together, each one more dazzling and bright than the next. The brightness of the moon and the scattered light from the stars hit the Temple with an iridescent glow that made everything seem more sacred and peaceful than ever.

After a long silence, Aang spoke up. "You know, if you want to talk about—"

"No, Aang." Katara stopped him, clenching his arm between her fingers. "Can we just…forget the world?"

Aang turned to her, looking in her eyes.

"Just…for a moment?"

Aang smiled. "Sure."

So they laid together in silence, looking up at the world, not thinking about all the things that were incredibly messed up about their lives.

Because sometimes, it's nice to just forget.

* * *

A/N: Wow. I was editing this and realized how terrible it was. My apologies, readers. I'll try to put out better fics soon! Review if you liked. Or if you didn't. All feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
